Casse-croûte
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Bob fit une proposition des plus alléchante au Patron qui accepta avec joie. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Bob x Patron. Cadeau d'anniversaire a ma très chère soeur : Ranne Madsen


_**Ohayo !**_

 _ **Cela faisait un moment que je devais te faire cette os, Patron x Bob et quoi de meilleur que de le poster le jour de ton anniv ? Muaha. °v°  
La narration est un peu trop rapide et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire en ce moment ^^' (et le fait que je me remette a faire de la 3e personne m'a un peu destabilisé - ')  
Et je suis sincerement désolé pour les fautes de temps/ et autres. (il est un peu tard et je n'ai persone a qui demandé -v-' )  
**_

 _ **J'espère malgré tout qu'il te plaira Grande soeur.** **  
Bonne lecture bande de petit insectes roux sans âmes.  
** **  
**_

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever dans la ville de paris, les oiseaux gazouillaient, certain manquait de se faire déguster par les chats, animaux des enfers, et d'autres bombardait de leur excrément les habitants.

Putain d'oiseau de merde.

Derrière un magasin de jeux vidéo, un jeune homme au t-shirt bleu rentré dans son jean blanc discutait gaîment au téléphone avec un certain dénommé "Fanta".  
Il s'amusait à faire résonner sa voix rauque de temps à autre en sortant quelques vannes stupides, certaines sans réponses, son ami lui laissant un vent, continuant sa conversation, mais qui l'amusait bien qu'il n'en portait pas une grande importance.

Alors que ces rétines observaient l'autoroute, son attention fut attirée par un homme habillé d'un costard cravate noir qui à première vue, se soulageait contre un arbre.  
Un rictus se dessina sur ces fines lèvres et il salua Fanta, mettant fin à la conversation, rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il s'approcha doucement du petit homme, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il connaissait ce personnage, du moins de vue, a chaque fois qu'il le voyait, celui-ci était toujours accompagné de plusieurs magnifiques créatures aux formes généreuses et aux vêtements relativement court dont certaines était couvertes de tatouages au avant-bras ou aux mollets, mais celle qui revenait assez régulièrement ce faisait nommer "Tatianna". Cette femme était d'une beauté sans nom.  
Qualité russe n'est-ce pas ?

Il humidifia ces lèvres, le rictus grandissant sur celle-ci et inspira avant d'émettre de sa voix grave:

-Bonjour oh stupide terrien !

Le patron releva la tête et la tourna vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air blasé. Bob arqua un sourcil en baissant ces iris sur la chose qu'il tenait avant d'émettre de nouveau.

-Un anaconda ! Aah reculez cette bête de moi ! Ou je la tranche !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu es les couilles pour ça.

Il rangea la « bête » et ferma sa braguette avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, passant un coup de langue sur son pouce avant de ranger ces mains dans ces poches, offrant au Lennon un sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?  
-Je suis venu ici en ami pour le moment, mais je compte bien envahir vos terres.

Il bougea la tête de droite à gauche, comme exaspérer et retira sa main droite de sa poche pour saisir la cigarette posée sur son oreille et la mit à ces lèvres. Il sortit son briquet de l'autre et l'alluma, humant, soufflant d'aise sa douce nicotine qui remplissait allégrement ces poumons.

-qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

-Juste simplement causer

-c'est d'un chiant.

Le ton était sec et ennuyé. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de sa douceur alors que le grand homme continuait de le dévorer du regard.

-Tu aimes surtout baiser en fait.

-Précisément, mais après j'ai bien d'autre fantaisie

-La douleur, le sang, sont des choses que tu affection également, à ce que j'ai pu entendre...

L'homme au costume sombre s'était encore rapproché de lui, levant légèrement la tête pour planter ces yeux azur dans ceux noisette.

-Viens en au fait.

-J'ai faim de toi. Fit directement le pyro-barbare.

Il venait de réveiller un feu dans les yeux de petit homme, il brûlait de désir face à cette « déclaration »  
Le criminel appela rapidement Mathieu, le prévenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison avec lui et ces confrères cet après-midi et se hâta d'aller dans la voiture de son futur amant du soir.  
La soirée s'annonçait être très prometteuse pour le Patron. 

* * *

C'était douillet, confortable tel qu'un canapé devrait toujours être. L'intérieur de la maison du pyro-barbare était étrangement propre et sympathique.  
Ses affaires étaient rangées convenablement, pas une poussière ne résidait, lui qui s'attendait à voir le foutoir dans ces lieux de la part de cet homme, il était quelque peu déçu.

Remarque de la part d'un mec qui mettait son t-shirt dans son jean... Pourquoi pas.

-Ta pas le sida ou une connerie du genre ? Demanda Lennon en ramenant deux verres de Vodka.

Il déposa sur la table basse les boissons qui faisait face au divan. Verre que le patron saisit en hochant négativement de la tête.

-Donc pas besoin de ça.

Il avait sorti un préservatif de sa poche et le jeta en arrière en s'asseyant au côté du patron, récupérant son verre avant de trinquer avec lui. « Cul sec ? » Demanda le plus grand. « Cul sec ! » Répondit le petit, et tout deux descendirent en une gorgée la délicieux liquide.  
Le patron n'eut pas de problème, mais Bob avait manqué de recracher le contenu, alors que sa gorge le brûlait.  
Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire de sa bêtise alors qu'il fut insulté « d'amateur ».  
Il rit de plus belle et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

L'homme au habit sombre ne tarda pas a se jeter sur lui, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Bob s'était accroché à ces fesses et les malaxait, participant de plus bel au baiser, jouant avec leurs langues, mordillant les lèvres, les suçant avidement.  
Quand ils eurent un moment, le patron pu enfin retirer ces vêtements du haut, la chaleur commençant a monter. Sa tête commençait même à tourner. Il se sentait fatigué.  
C'était étrange.  
Il se dit que cela passerait alors que de ces mains, il avait saisi le t-shirt de Bob et l'avait relevé, gobant de ces lèvres humides d'alcool et de salive de son amant le téton gauche qui pointait fièrement alors qu'il roulait le second entre son pouce et son index.  
Ils étaient a l'étroit dans leurs pantalons, et le petit homme s'en amusa, frottant son bassin contre celui adverse.  
Bob Grogna et fit glisser ces doigts sur la peau de son dos, tendre et douce. Il malaxa cette partie, et se mit a saliver, renforçant son érection.

Bien que les soupirs rauques de Lennon l'encourageait à continuer, le Patron se sentait partir. Il commençait a ne plus suivre ces mouvements. Il stoppa son action et se releva, se tenant le crâne alors que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait flou.  
Lennon se mit a lui parler mais il n'arrivait plus a comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
La fatigue l'emporta finalement et il s'écroula de tout son long sur le youtubeur qui se mit à caresser son cuir chevelu en rigolant. 

* * *

C'est dans une salle sans fenêtre et plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence, que celui qu'on nommait le "Patron" se réveilla de ce qui put être un long sommeil.

Sa tête, et son corps était lourd, nu, et en plus d'une douleur à ces pieds, il ressentait une sensation étrange, comme si il était suspendu dans le vide. Quelque chose de froid lui provoquait une douce douleur au poignet, aux coudes, aux épaules, au ventre, aux cuisses, et aux chevilles.

Apparemment, il était debout, droit comme un i, attaché contre le mur et il ne touchait le sol.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait de chaque côté, levant difficilement son crâne, mai rien, pas une lumière n'éclairait ne serait qu'un centimètre de la salle.

La pièce était aussi sombre que son âme.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir.

La posture dans laquelle il se trouvait était celle qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à ces club SM ou a des victimes homme, femmes , enfant ou vieilles qu'il rencontrait dans ces journées.

Cela lui arrivait rarement de se retrouver attacher, surtout comme ça, d'habitude, c'était pour le fun, c'était lui qui proposait, mais là, l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de hurler de sa voix grave le nom de celui qui l'avait mi dans cette posture.

-LENNON !

Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce. Il avait criée son nom a plusieurs reprises, mais il ne vint pas.

Il dut attendre plus d'une heure, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, pour entendre enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête, apercevant enfin de la lumière.  
Il ferma subitement les yeux et grogna lorsqu'une plus grande lumière apparu au milieu de la pièce, l'éclairant enfin, l'aveuglant de sa blancheur.

Bob se tenait devant lui, un rouleau de bandage en main.

-Tu étais réveillé depuis tout ce temps ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'espère ?

-Fais moi descendre de la immédiatement gamin ! Sinon je t'enfonce mon bras dans ton cul tellement profondément que j'arracherais ton cœur avant de le broyer et de chier dessus!

-Pourras-tu seulement arriver à te tenir debout lorsque tu seras enfin au sol ?

Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Une douleur vive lui rappela son mal au pied et il pencha la tête en avant et remarqua dix petites choses qui lui manquaient.

Ces orteils.

Son expression changea en un quart de seconde, pour laisser place a de la surprise mêlé a de la peur.

-Qu'es.. Ce que tu as foutu...Connard? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec fixant encore ces pied.

-Finalement, tu vois, jt'ai baisé Patron.

-...Ok. Je ne savais pas que le grand con que tu es, avait de tels vices. On aurait pu torturer les gens à deux.

-Ce n'est pas torturé que j'apprécie, sinon je ne t'aurais pas coupé les orteils pendant ton sommeil. Par contre, je n'aime pas quand les gens sont insolents.

Le patron arqua un sourcil alors que Bob s'approchait de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle de gauche et la caressa avec tendresse avant de saisir le pouce.

Le Patron ne fit rien, il ne pouvait faire grand chose également, il se contentait juste de l'observer, suspicieux.

Bob déposa un tendre baisé dessus et planta son regard dans ceux adverse, qui reflétait a présent de l'inquiétude.

-Quand j'ai dit que j'avais faim de toi, c'était au sens propre du terme.

Il goba le pouce et le tira, tranchant d'un coup sec de ces dents. Un flot de sang envahit sa bouche, alors qu'un hurlement de douleur fut poussé par l'homme qui était considéré comme le plus grand criminel que cette terre est portée…

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tes orteils était tellement délicieux, tu a une saveur si unique, a mon grand étonnement, et je désirait vraiment te gouter de nouveau. Je t'endormirais les prochaines fois ne t'en fais pas.

-Ghh... Fils de..

Il lui fila un coup de genou dans le ventre et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait sur sa paume, son poignet avant d'y passer un bandage dessus, empêchant plus de sang de s'échapper. Il approcha sa tête de sa nuque et lui susurra d'une voix mielleuse " c'est moi le seme ici."

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille droite avant de reculer, observant le patron, désireux de voir la peur dans ces yeux, mais juste la colère était encrée dans ses azurs.  
Le youtubeur s'éloigna et sortie le membre coupé de sa cavité buccale avant de se lécher les lèvres en regardant son repas souffrir.

-Je vais te défoncer, gamin.

-Nous verrons bien.

Et le grand Lennon se retira de la cave, son casse-croûte ayant navigué entre-temps de sa main à sa bouche.

Le Patron n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermer pour tenter à nouveau de bouger, espérant se dégager, mais il était attaché fermement. Il se fichait de tomber sur ces pieds, que ceux-ci lui feraient un mal de chien, il voulait juste buter cet enfoiré, ce salaud qui lui donnait honte pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, pour l'avoir ridiculisé et descendu de son statut le faisant passer pour une pauvre victime.  
Encore fallait il qu'il réussisse à se libérer. 

* * *

Jour après jour, il tentait de se défaire de ces attache, mais régulièrement, il eut la visite de Bob qui l'anesthésiait, et au réveil, en plus d'être lavé, a chaque fois, il lui manquait un bout de chair. Quand il lui prit ces doigts, bob lui sortie d'un ton mesquin " pourras-tu toujours tenir une arme maintenant ?"

Il le haïssait. Il allait le tuer. Même s'il ne restait que sa tête, il le descendrait.

Avant et après ces réveils, Bob lui parlait, lui racontant ces journées alors qu'il se faisait couvrir de regards noirs, de menaces, d'insultes, mais cela importait peu le youtubeur.  
Il lui avait raconté qu'une fois, il avait invité son créateur, qu'ils avaient parlé gaiment. Que Mathieu s'inquiétait, se demandait ou le patron avait bien pu être pour avoir disparu si soudainement.  
Il lui dit l'avoir réconforté, le faisant croire qu'il le reverrait sans doute bientôt. Et tout cela avec un air profondément désolé.  
Cela avait eu dont d'énerver le patron qui lui avait craché dessus.  
Pour cela, il eut comme seule remarque avant d'être de nouvelle endormit "Qu'elle goût à ta langue déjà…?"

Et il la lui prit.

Les insultes lui manquaient, mais cette langue avait été délicieuse et il ne regrettait pas.

C'était comme manger une confiserie gélifiée, sans goût de cerise, fraise ou autre cependant, mais cela en était que meilleurs.

Mais Bob en désirait toujours plus de lui. Il se demandait s'il pouvait kidnapper le prof et en faire son larbin, il pourrait alors le reformer, ou crée un clone... Non, pas un, mais une centaine voir plus.

"Tu es tout aussi savoureux que l'homme a la cravate." Lui avait-il susurré a son oreille restante ce qui ne fit que provoquer la victime.

C'était donc comme ça qu'il avait disparu. Ce fils de pute l'avait bouffé. Et il boufferait sans doute tous les autres.

Un hurlement de rage fut poussé dans la pièce, mais il ne fut entendu par personne d'autre que Bob qui s'en délectait. 

* * *

Au bout d'un mois, le patron ressemblait de moins en moins à un humain. Il n'avait plus de bras, juste des bout de moignon collé au coude. Sa jambe droite avait été coupée jusqu'à la cuisse alors que l'autre remontait un peu plus haut. Il n'avait plus de tétons, plus de bourses, l'oreille gauche n'existait plus.

Aussi, il avait eu un nouveau colocataire.

Un enfant, d'à peu près huit ans.

Il pensait qu'il aurait enfin du répit, mais Bob ne s'en prit jamais a lui. À chacun de ces réveils, l'enfant pleurait, pour avoir vu ce que le patron subissaient, il pleurait aussi de son sort, il avait peur, la pisse salissant son short.

Le patron avait soupiré. Ce gosse n'était qu'une larve.

La salle puait l'urine, et ce, chaque jour pendant 3 jours, dont d'autres enfants fut amené en même temps.

Quand ils furent au nombre de quatre, bob nettoya la pièce, le casse-croute et les enfants.  
Il avait installé une petite table avec différent ustensile dessus, perceuse, marteau, tournevis, cuillère, pince et club de golf, tous neuf, brillant de mille éclats.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Bob le prévient qu'il verrait a quoi cela servirait dans une petite heure.

La fin approchait a grand pas.

Il espérait que cela soit un nouveau repas.

Mais cela signifierait malgré tout sa mort.

Il espérait toujours pouvoir se barrer d'ici et le crever en lui bouffant la nuque.

Il était énervé. Les enfants ne tentaient même pas de se barrer, ils avaient déjà abandonné. Ils étaient pitoyables. Ces gosses n'étaient que de sombre petite merde.

Il fallait trouver une idée. Il allait crever. Et il refusait cela.

Mais l'heure passa et il ne trouvait rien.

Devait-il accepter finalement sont sort ? Mourir le rendrait libre...

Il se trouvait pitoyable à penser cela. Il devenait ce qu'il détestait. Une larve.

La porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'il haïssait et une demoiselle au cheveux roux, dont une paire de lunettes était posé sur son nez.

Les enfants appelèrent à l'aide mais elle n'en fit rien.  
À aucun moment, elle n'eut peur en les voyants. Elle sourit et se mit a rire.

-hé bien mon cher Bob, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais mi le Patron dans un si piteux état. Tu te dépêches de les achever d'habitude.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu si bon goût. Et j'avais peur qu'il perde son arôme en le congelant.

Le patron cracha au sol et lui lança un regard empli de rage. Bob s'en délecta. C'était bien l'une des raisons pour laquelle il possédait encore ces pupilles. C'était son seul moyen de communication après tout, et la seconde étant, que l'on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin.  
La rousse regarda les enfants qui tiraient une grimace paniqué

-et eux ?

-Pour toi ma chère amie, joyeux anniversaire Ranne.

Elle ria de nouveau et le remercia, l'enlaçant, un peu rouge, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel cadeau.

Après cette douce étreinte, elle s'approcha d'un enfant aux cheveux noir, avant d'y saisir une perceuse.

Le simple fait d'activer la machine fit hurler les gosses.

Puis des pleurs vinrent s'ajouter quand elle perça le bras du brun.

"Ils sont mignons !" Dit elle en faisant un second trou dans la chair de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Bob la laissa s'amuser avec ces jouets et se rapprocha de celui qui le nourrissait. Il caressa la joue du Patron et lui dit d'une voix douce.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ta fin n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. Demain, tu verras un vieil ami, et à jamais nous serons unis.

Sa descente en enfer était loin d'être terminée.

End

* * *

 _ **Joyeux Anniversaire Ranne.  
Des bisous tout le monde.  
Et bonne journée/ soirée les gens.  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
